Persistence Is A Reward
by PhantomPotterGirl
Summary: In which James wants something, and is willing to risk Lily's friendship for it... L/J Post-Seventh year.


A/N: Honestly, I have no idea where this an come from. Really, I can't remember what I thought to create this. Just enjoy it. A word of caution: these days I really am slacking off my ability to be a perfectionist and re-re-re-edit everything that I've written. So please bear with me if something sounds completely stupid and just PM or review that something is wrong, and I'll get at it as soon as possible.

Also, a shoutout to _Vi-Violence_: your review gave me the inspiration to start writing again. Don't worry, I _will _update CB soon and finish it off :)

Disclaimer: sadness consumes me at the thought of not owning these two.

* * *

**Persistence**** Is A Reward**

* * *

"C'mon Evans—just _tell _me."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"_Because_."

"That's not a good enough reason! _C'mon Evans_."

"No!"

"_Pleeeease?_"

"Why should I?"

"You can't just leave me hanging! I _need _to know!"

"No, you can wait like everyone else. You're not special."

He retorted indignantly, "I'll have you know that I've _quite _special thank you very much! Does Gryffindor Quidditch Captain mean anything to you?"

"Not really."

"One day Evans, I'll _make _you love that beautiful, brilliant, fantastic, _totally awesome_—"

"Yes, yes I understand your undying wish that Quidditch was a gorgeous women so you can shag her ten times over—but _I_ don't need to hear it."

His mouth dropped open, "How…_how did you know that_?"

"You really need to start controlling your mates."

He swore, vowed to kill his 'mates' later, and then started to pester Lily again, "Forget it—but _tell me_."

"That's a pretty hard thing to let go…and _no_."

"_Oh why not_?" he stomped his foot childishly.

"_Because _it'll ruin it for you."

"I _want _it to be ruined."

"_No, _and that's final."

They had reached the grounds now, walking far too fast for two people on a 'relaxing' stroll should be, around the school. Lily was clutching something tight to her chest, and James was demanding her to hand the object over to him—or at least answer his questions which were itching to be given answers.

"_James_. I will _not _tell you and nothing in this world would _ever_ change my mind."

James, upon hearing this, was far from giving up. He only grinned at her.

"Okay."

"I know it's not fair but—" she stopped short and stared at him confused, "okay?"

"Okay." His grin only brightened.

Now Lily was a bright girl, and in all her years as a Hogwarts student, she knew that James Potter never gave up—the previous years of his persistence to make her date him was proof that. She was completely puzzled, why was he giving up so easily? For Godric's sake, he followed her all the way from the Gryffindor common room!

She did not believe him.

"I don't believe you."

It was his turn to look confused, "You don't believe that I'll wait like you said? When have I never done whatever you asked me to?"

She was about to respond with all those times she told him to refrain from asking her out since their third year, but he interjected before she could open her mouth.

"I stayed away from you in sixth year."

She felt disheartened he got her there. Wait, "What about that time you stole my Charms notes?"

He waved his hand carelessly, "You're naturally brilliant at Charms, you didn't need them—you got an O on the test remember?"

Oh yes...she did. She searched through her head, through all her memories to find _something _to pin against him. "Oh! What about when you poured orange paint all over me in second year?"

"We threw water after that."

"Fifth year; when you transformed Berlet Benedict's hair into a tree."

"She liked it."

"Um…third year when Mary McDonald's boyfriend was covered in liver spots."

"He thanked us after because he could terrorise the first years with the 'old man ghost' which could touch you."

"That was _him_?"

James only nodded.

"First year with Dawson Williams, you turned him yellow."

"Sprout loved his 'dedication for the house of Hufflepuff for the oncoming match against Ravenclaw' and gave his fifty points. He demanded to stay that way for the week."

She gave an annoyed sound, "Fourth year when you found which girl Remus fancied and embarrassed him every time she was near."

"He hexed us all before you told us to stop."

"When you hexed Amos Diggory in fifth year, every week when he asked me out."

"He cheated on you."

"Fair enough."

Lily was certain now that the argument was lost. Whatever she would say, he'll always have an answer—there was no point arguing through that thick head of his. _She _should know. But Lily was stubborn and it took a lot for her to admit defeat, she _had _been rejecting him for years. Maybe she should go through fifth year? That was the point when otherboys finally did notice her...but then again most of them were complete prats...how come she was the only girl who attracted complete gits?

Maybe fourth year, he was still annoying and 'stepped his game' up that year. He also got his tenth or something girlfriend, but still kept asking her out. Maybe fifth year was better...nothing happened in sixth, and this year he turned out to be Head Boy _and _her friend, so they're both out.

_Maybe _she should counter with Snape—but that _did _bring out unwanted memories that neither of them wanted to remember...so maybe she should talk about all those times him and his annoying friends tried to sneak into the girls dormitory...but they never _actually _succeeded so there was no harm done...

Dear God, was Lily Evans stumped? Was _she _put in the _corner_?

She was completely out of ideas!

No—she shook herself out of her negative thoughts. She was Lily Evans, Head Girl, smartest witch of her age. She'll think of something.

Maybe third year, when they were allowed to go to Hogsmeade...and he kept spying on her dates...or that time when he tried to force Remus and Emmeline Vance together in that broom cupboard...or that time Peter had a crush on that Abbott girl and they sent her embarrassing love letters...

Lily never noticed, but as she was engrossed in her memories, James slowly inched closer towards her.

Inch by inch, he shuffled his feet; he was careful not to make a too big of a step to startle her out of her thoughts. In talented ease, he managed to get his the tip of his shoes millimetres away from touching hers, his breath faintly fanned her face and he could count all the light freckles that danced across her nose—but Lily still didn't notice. His face tilted slightly, and Lily's was still stuck in that concentrated frown. She never noticed his intense proximity until his fingers lightly grabbed hold of her hand.

She looked up in shock to see James' eyes so close to her face. Why, their noses were almost touching! Her mind quickly shot blank. What was she thinking about again? What were they arguing about in the first place? Her breath quickened and her heart stopped—_how did he get all the way over here_? Her face grew slightly hot at the fact she never noticed him growing closer to him.

He smirked slightly, warming her face even further.

"Hey Lily." He said with amusement in his tone.

She was annoyed, tried to show it, but her voice betrayed her.

"Hi." She squeaked.

"You know...there's something on your nose..." the amusement never left his voice.

His hand reached up to lightly touch her face, his fingers caught hold of a small strand of her bright hair and left a burning tingle in their place. It felt like forever to Lily until he tucked the small strand behind her ear; his fingers lingered across her cheek, his hazel eyes burning molten through hers.

Since when did Potter have such brilliant eyes?

Lily, herself, couldn't find it in the life of her to feel any negative feeling towards this. In fact, when she reflects this moment later—she might even say that she _enjoyed _it.

"Wait a minute...what's that on your face?"

For a split second, Lily thought that he was making fun of her. But that was before he swiftly bent down and kissed her.

Fully. On the mouth.

At first, Lily didn't understand what was happening. Then, she _couldn't believe _what was happening. After that, she wasn't able to comprehend why she's _never done this before_.

His lips were warm and soft; Lily couldn't help but flutter her eyes to close. She was flying, high in clouds, bubbling and bright. Was this how Quidditch without the mud felt like? For a few seconds, she felt a small shift on her right hand and something leave her grasp. Lily was so high, flying and gracefully content with the world. Her stomach flourished with strange feelings, her mind completely shut down with numbness.

This was the happiest moment of her life. Dear _Merlin _how long has she _waited _for this?

And so suddenly, Lily wasn't able to move for a few long moments; James pulled away from her and ran like a maniac—the book that she was previously holding was tightly in his grasp, running away with him.

At first, Lily didn't understand why the warm feeling was gone. Then, she _couldn't believe _that James was running away from her—did she do something wrong? Was she a horrible kisser?—_no wonder she attracted such douchebags_!

Then, she realized the book that she was trying to explain to James (and read) was gone.

After that, she was positively livid.

"_JAMES FUCKING POTTER. I WILL RIP YOU TO FUCKING SHREDS_."

* * *

A/N: Hopefully I did these two _some _justice. Please review!

_PhantomPotterGirl_


End file.
